masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Effect Enemies Navbox
| developer = User:Dammej | developernotes = The template has been promoted to the Template namespace, and is now in use. | statusdate = July 25, 2010 | pagelocation = Template:MEEnemiesBox | instructions = Links to all of the enemies in Mass Effect, sorted in sensible categories for them. | supportingcontent = | discussion = Here }} The project is pretty much done. I just wanted to post this here to get the final "yea" or "nay" votes for implementing this. That way Lancer doesn't need to feel like he's treading on thin ice by modifying the thing in my sandbox. I'll transclude the current template on this page. It shows up right below this block of text. I know not all the enemies are there yet. Please don't point that out. I want discussion on: What should the categories be named? Should there be more or less categories? Could it be modified to look better? Things of that nature. If you think it's fine the way it is, say so! Once things are hammered out, I'd like to get this moved to the template namespace ASAP. Thanks! Dammej 22:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Update: The project has now been moved to the template namespace. Updates to it may be done on a regular basis now. -- Dammej (talk) 04:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Yep seems like a very good idea, can't wait for the mad rush to put the thing in. Unless my fingers kill me first. Lancer1289 23:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :In reguards to the last change, I can't see any way to make it better without breaking it up more. It seems to be fine, well from my perspective at least. Lancer1289 23:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok since it has been quite a while since this was up, and I think we have all the enemies accoutned for, Dammej can we move the template into the mainspace and get to the adding part? Unless anyone objects of course. Lancer1289 03:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :No objections here. Looks good. SpartHawg948 03:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Okie dokey. I'll start moving it to the template namespace and adding the necessary categories to it. I'll then go to each page along the top row and add the template to that page, working my way downward. If anyone is interested in helping adding it to more pages, might want to state your intended plan of action here, so that we don't step all over each other. -- Dammej (talk) 03:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I can start from the bottom and work by way up, and you can start at the top and work your way down. Unless you can think of another way. Lancer1289 04:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't know how it lost your add of Pirate Sniper there Lancer. That was a little strange. Anyway, the deed is done. Project complete. -- Dammej (talk) 04:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::You accidenlty removed it jsut before you moved the template into the mainspace. Anyway no harm no foul and this is done. Now all we have to wait for is ME3. Lancer1289 04:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC)